Fated for you
by haruki'loves'cOoKiEsAnDcReAm
Summary: Fate has some weird ways of matching people especially to Aidou and Yori. "Please, be my boyfriend for few months." Yori uttered in a soft but firm voice. Aidou's blue eyes opened wide. "What!" *suck at summaries* mainly Aidou and Yori.maybe fluffy. R
1. Chapter 1

Hakuri-chan: Hey!~ so this is my first time writing here… hehe as well as joining a site like this. So please be kind with me...^-^ anywhoo… I'm here with my bff Mitsuki-chi. I'm sure you guys all know her. I mean, she's already old her right? *grins* Hey girl, wave at the readers. LOL!

Mitsuki-chi: hey ya'll!~ So happy I finally converted this gal to check this site and write her own story. Damn… now all I have to do is make vanilla, our other bff to join here.

H: Good luck chuck!!~ *grins* no way you're going to make that girl separate from her computer games. Anyway, enough babbling and more typing. I ain't got all day you know?!

M: Yeah, yeah… you're just tooo busy with your boyfriend. *darn* anyway, please enjoy this minna!!~

H: Yeash… and _we don't own Vampire Knight_… Mitsuki-chi would want to but she can't so... tally hoo…

* * *

**Fated for you  
**_Hana x Yori ff story_

Chapter 1: Rendezvous

***

"_Are expired poisons still poisonous?_"

Yori asked no one in particular but herself. She was bored with the huge silence around her.

"Hmm… Well I never heard anyone drinking expired poisons… so maybe it is." A male low voice uttered in front of her.

Yori glanced at the male in front of her and looked at him. _Well that sure broke the ice._ They had been in the café for an hour now. All they thrown one another for the last minutes were sentences that comprised of nods and answerable questions with yes or no. _This is one hell of a blind date._ Yes, Sayori Wakaba… a freshman in high school was attending a blind date. _If you consider this as a real date, DATE._

But deep inside Yori knew this was only a waste of her precious time. She was not the outgoing type of person who would go to do these kinds of things. She was Yori, a quiet introvert and known anti-socialist. No one could ever imagine that she would go on a date and especially go out with a guy like the one in front of her.

_His name is Jonathan Minami._ He's already a college student studying in the prestigious K University. He's an athlete and scholar in the said university. His grades were average but nevertheless good. His looks and appearance weren't so bad either. His raven hair matched his pale apricot skin. She also noticed that he had dimples on his cheeks when he smiled. All in all, he was handsome and all his assets could send all girls squealing in delight just to boot him.

_Well… not all girls._ She was an exception. Despite his looks, his brain and intellect, also his gentleman attitude she didn't find him appalling to her taste.

She wasn't looking for someone breathtakingly handsome like some _fiction character from a book_. She wasn't looking for some genius and smarty pants that could be mistaken as a _walking encyclopedia_. For heaven's sake, _looks and intellect didn't matter to her_.

It wasn't because she didn't believe in love. _She does believe in love._ Only… she wasn't ready to be in that kind of situation. She was just a teenager… a high school student who wants to live a normal life and finish her studies. _Was that too much to ask?_

Well, apparently it was. _It was for her mother._

Her mother, Ayame Wakaba, hooked her up in these silly blind dates and group dates ever since she was old enough to be independent. _Yes_, Yori had been going through the same dates over and over again. _Who knows how many blind dates and match making tips her mother had pushed her into?_ It didn't matter to her anyway. After this, she was sure her mother would not stop nagging her to attend more appointments with the opposite gender. And unless she would agree to her mother, you can bet the woman would not stop pestering her. Her mother was playing cupid but she couldn't blame the woman. _She was obviously desperate._

Her floating thoughts fall down the table when she heard him chuckle, it was probably because of her ice breaker earlier. She weakly smiled back and asked him, "I'm glad you found that amusing."

"Well, of course I do. Your mother told me that you were more of the serious and quiet type. She never told me you had some humor in you. I'm impressed. I like those kinds of girls who can knock me out with their hilarious comments." He uttered with amusement.

Yori tried so hard not to roll her eyes and make a sarcastic remark on what he said. She couldn't believe it, after her weird ice breaker he found her entertaining. _She wasn't a clown or a performer and she was especially not the kind of girl that would knock him dead out of hilarious and nonsense jokes_.

Her smile slowly faded as her eyes drooped down on her half-finished plate. She was totally not in the mood to eat nor to talk with her blind date. _If not for her mother, she wouldn't even dream of ever coming to meet the guy._ She sighed and looked at him.

Her sigh caught his attention and his gaze locked on hers. She tried to decide whether she should tell him the truth or leave this date as it is. Unfortunately, _she chose the first one_.

"Can I be honest with you?" She asked him. He nodded and paved way to her question. She took a deep breath and uttered, "Would you dislike it if I told you 'I don't think this is going to work between us?'"

She was straight forward and frank but it was better than letting the guy have his hopes up on her. She wasn't the type of girl that told lies just to make everyone feel good. Plus, it was better to part ways in fair and good terms.

Jonathan smiled at her and nodded. "I didn't think so too. Well, it was nice till it lasted. Plus, you do know I only did this because your mother asked my mother, right?"

"Yes, don't worry. I don't blame you for trying." She apologized and slightly bowed at him. She saw him stand up and beamed down at her.

"It's okay. I guess I'll see you around. Good bye, Miss Wakaba." He uttered before leaving. He slightly bowed and continued walking away from her.

Yori slouched on her seat and closed her eyes. _Another date failed, another guy turned down and another day wasted. Was her vacation and free time going to be like this?_ She would rather go lock herself up in her room rather than doing this.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard her phone rung. She wished that it wasn't her mother scolding and lecturing her again about the date tonight. She was exhausted and tired. She didn't want anyone biting her head off especially her mother.

Yori took a few deep breaths first before looking at the caller ID. She clicked a button and answered the call. She placed it near her ear and said, "Hello, this is Yori."

"Hey, how's the date coming?" A high pitched female uttered on the other line. "I hope you didn't turn him down again like the other three hundred and eighty four guys mom hooked you up with." The female voice teased her.

Yori smirked at the comment and stated, "How could you count all of my blind dates, Airi-onee?" She asked her elder sister and sighed. "No matter, you can add him to the list."

"What?! Oh my god… you're such a _heart breaker_, Yori. Well, not that you care about it." Airi mumbled on the other line and sighed. On the other hand she rolled her eyes and shook her ehad. "So, since I know you're alone now. We'll pick you up. We're going bar hoping."

"And why would I go with you guys?"

"Well… that's because you know mom is going to scold you if you return home this early and with that lame excuse." Her sister mocked her and she sighed in frustration.

"Fine. I'm at the nearby café." She uttered and stood up from her seat. She took her purse and walked out of the café.

***

Yori was pulled by her elder sister, Airi, inside the bar. She had to admit, this was how she pictured the place. Tonight was her first time ever in a place like that and she had to be honest, she didn't like the place one bit.

It was absolutely noisy and people were crazy on the dance floor. Then she saw a few people sitting on the seats inside. They were busy drinking alcohol and gawking at the dancers on the floor.

She shook her head and looked at her sister. She couldn't believe that her sister dragged her into this. Airi was five years older than her and she enjoyed a lifestyle that was the complete opposite of Yori's.

They sat in the secluded part of the bar. Yori was thankful that it was a little dark so if anyone from school was there or anyone so she knew, she wouldn't attract too much attention.

Airi stood up with her male friend and walked towards the dance floor. She excused herself to Yori and giggled as she looked at the guy. She placed her hands on his arms and snuggled close to him. Then as they blended with the crowd, Yori couldn't see her sister anymore.

She shook her head and looked at the bartender.

"Anything I can get for you miss?" He asked her and smirked.

Yori shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. "I'm okay." She whispered and glanced away from the man. She looked at her sister and saw that she was still in the dance floor, dancing like some freed prisoner. She sighed and stared back at the man. "On the other hand, can you give me 3 shots?"

"Right-o." the man uttered and placed three small glasses in front of her. Then he poured some white liquid in it and shoved it to her.

Yori looked at the drinks and gulped it. She wasn't a drinker nor was she a sober. She only drank in special occasions and circumstances like today. She finished swigging the last glass shot and placed a hand on her head. She sighed and dazed off to her own world.

She thought of her life in Cross Academy, she liked it more there than here. Unfortunately, it was vacation and everyone had to go home for the holidays. Well, not that everyone was required to go home. If given the chance she would rather like to stay with the Chairman and her best friend Yuuki while on holidays but then again, she knew her mother wouldn't agree.

Her mother wanted her family to be complete during those festive times and everyone was required to stay at home during those days. If not, expect trouble and a long time of lecturing.

Yori's thoughts were interrupted again when the bartender gave her another drink. This time it was a fruit punch. She looked at him and he smirked, "Thought you needed this. Don't worry it's on the house. You look like some troubled stray cat. You should totally try to enjoy life little missy."

"Well, I don't exactly have the time in the world mister." She answered him coldly.

He eyed on her and said, "Who says anyone has that? Missy, time is something we cannot grasp. But then, we could obtain it if we really want to."

"How?"

"Well, you wouldn't be here to kill some time wouldn't you? And those people wouldn't be enjoying themselves if they didn't have time to spend here."

Yori looked at the man. For a bartender of a bar, he sure had some logic and common sense in him. She nodded and sipped the fruit punch. She emptied the drink. Suddenly after drinking it, she felt the call of nature. She had absolutely drank too much tonight. She stood up and told the man that she was going to the rest room. The guy pointed the direction to the room and she followed it. Soon she went inside the girl's room and did what she had to do.

***

Yori walked out of the rest room and found herself staggering. She realized that the alcohol had taken its effect on her. She was getting dizzy and her thoughts were all blurry. She scolded herself for asking too much hard stuffs on the bartender. He was worried and yet she still pushed herself to the limit.

She leaned on the wall and sighed. She had totally and officially wasted her time tonight. She shook her head and decided to continue walking when she bumped into a guy with lean physique.

"Ouch." She uttered and jerked away from the guy. Despite his not so well built body, she was still deflected by the force his body made. Fortunately, a pair of hands caught her shoulder. Those hands were enough to break her shaken posture. She tried to look at the man who caught her but unfortunately her head was already spinning.

She pushed him away and tried to walked passed him. She forgot to thank him and so the man tried to stop her. She tried to pull away from him but unfortunately his grip was too strong. He reeled her close to him and snaked his hands on her waist.

After that she heard him utter in a low husky voice, "You should learn how to say thank you." His voice sounded demanding and confident.

It made Yori's emotions stir. She glared at him even though she couldn't fully comprehend what he looked like. "Look, I'm completely drunk and I don't have the time to thank you properly whoever you are."

Since she was oblivious to her surroundings she couldn't see the smirk on his face as he said, "Well then, I guess I'll let myself enjoy your company for a while since I do have all the time."

Yori felt his hand roam on her body and held her neck. Then he exposed a part of her neck and licked it. She felt some light jolts striking on the bare surface of her skin. She tried to protest on the rude and perverted thing he was doing but then he was too strong for her to handle. She squirmed as she felt his tongue and lips on the part where his neck and shoulder where joint.

He licked it and mouthed, "Don't move or else I might do something else more than this." He threatened her but that didn't stop her. She continued squirming and that's when she felt two pointed things scratching on her skin.

Her senses and consciousness went back to her body. She pushed him away from her hard. Luckily, she was able to escape from his hug. She touched her neck and looked at him, "What the—" She uttered and remembered the two cold pointed things that had grazed her skin earlier.

But before she could ask or tell him what's on her mind, Yori felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Yori let's go. It's already late." It was Airi's voice. She pulled Yori away and strolled off the place.

Yori touched her neck and thought about what just happened earlier. _Was it just her imagination? And who was that man who tried to harass her? Was he only there to harass her? _She thought about those things as they drove home.

* * *

H: So there ya have it. Chapter 1. hm… hope you guys liked it. Anywhoo… So any guesses on the man who tried to harass her?

M: Oh I do!!~ (raises her hands up in the air) *smiles*

H: (covers Mitsuki's mouth) Anywhoo… if you have any comments, suggestions, questions or you guys have something to say… please click the green button. Believe me… it's quite easy to do that. LOL!

M: (escapes from Haruki's grasps) so see you guys on the next chapter!! And I'll reveal who the mystery man is!!

H: Hai, hai… now, get out of my story before I kick you out. (scares Mitsuki-chi off and she runs away from Haruki-chan) so… ja mata nee minna!~ Please review. ^-^ bye bye…


	2. Chapter 2

H: Thank you guys for the heart warming welcome to little ole me. heheh, anyway!~ ^-^ thanks for the first ever reviewees of this fan ficcy... hehe ^-^

M: Yes, thank you!~ And ding ding ding!~ we have a winner... Michi Leona you got it right!~ ^o^

H: Yes, she would like to give you a reward but then... we don't know how to send the gift to you. so will round of applauses do for you? heheh ^-^

M: or you could just give her the next chapter!~ heheh

H: Okay!~ enjoy minna!! And we don't own VK. hehe...

* * *

**Fated for you**

_Hana x Yori ff story_

Chapter 2: Hangovers and Coincidences

***

"_What the hell just happened?_"

That was the first sentence that came out of Hanabusa Aidou's mouth. After a while, he placed a hand on his forehead and massaged it. As he did that, he heard some rustling noises beside him and cocked his head to where the noise was coming from.

An orange haired man appeared standing near his bed. The man's face was grim and serious. His muscular and well built body towering over his, he looked at the man with a baffled expression on his face.

"Akatsuki, what crap hit me yesterday?" He asked his cousin as he sat on his bed. He ruffled his hair and yawned.

Akatsuki stared at Hanabusa and said, "You really want to know?" His tone was taunting.

Hanabusa sensed something bad behind his cousin's words. His cousin wouldn't say those words in such manner if it was good. He frowned and realized that he had done something wrong again. _But he had no choice_; after all he had been wasted yesterday. _At least he thought so_. _What's the use of trying to remember if that's the case?_ _It would be better to let his cousin spill out the beans than that._

"Hell yeah! Now tell me what frinkin' happened last night!?!" He whined and puckered a brow at his cousin.

"You insisted on coming to the nearest bar after the celebratory ball the Akamimaya's held. Then you drank too many alcohols and lost control." His cousin told him with his usual blank expression on his face.

"Then?! Don't keep me hanging on suspense here man! C'mon, I can take it." He taunted Akatsuki and nudged him to continue.

"You almost attacked a human at the bar. Luckily, someone was able to stop you before you could even do the crime."

"Damn! Are you frinkin' playing around with me? How can I do that without me knowing about?!"

Akatsuki placed his hand on his messed hair and sighed. "Well, you just did."

Hanabusa sighed and blinked. _What had he done now? Why was he even drinking like there was no tomorrow last night?_ Then the realization hit him.

He talked with Kaname last night on the party and asked if there was anything he could do. The pureblood looked at him and smiled. But he knew his smile wasn't really genuine. Then the pureblood told him that there isn't anything he could. _Damn, even though he would do anything for the pureblood it seemed that Kaname didn't want him to do anything._ He felt useless and unimportant so he insisted on coming to the nearest bar to get himself wasted. He thought that maybe by doing so he could cool his mind. _But then, it took the opposite effect on him._

"So does Kaname-sama know about this?" He couldn't help ask his cousin.

Akatsuki growled and nodded. "Yes, he figured it out already since he was asking for you to come to his room afterwards."

Hanabusa slapped his hand on his forehead and whined, "Freaking life. I'm sure he'll punish me again."

"You're lucky if that's the only thing Kaname-sama would do to you." Akatsuki commented and looked away. He felt his blond cousin's intent glare so he averted his eyes on Hanabusa. He sighed with defeat as he saw his cousin's wasted image. "Get up already, you may as well be on time before Kaname-sama gets angrier."

Hanabusa sighed and figured that his cousin had a point. He took off the sheets covering half his body and flipped his legs on the side of the bed. He stood up and walked towards the bathroom. He closed the door and took off his clothes slowly one by one. As he did that, he thought of the scene last night.

When the cold water splashed to his cousin he remembered a blurred vision of a female with brunette hair that matched her sad eyes. Then he noticed her silver necklace that his skin encountered with when he tried to lick her creamy apricot neck. He recognized her scent as well as her blood. He tried to remember her face but then it was all blurred so he couldn't grasp what she looked like.

He sighed and shook his head. He hoped that the woman was someone he didn't know because if they met again and she realized what he is. It would stir trouble for him and for the whole vampire society.

Then as he closed his eyes he retained some information about the girl at the bar. He remembered what the other female called her.

'_Yori let's go. It's already late.'_

"**Yori…**" The name fell from his lips. _Now where did he hear that name before?_

***

Hanabusa knocked at the room where Kaname was residing inside his family's manor. He heard Kaname's approval so he went inside. As he walked in, he felt the pureblood's menacing glare. He tried not to look scared but Kaname's intimidating gaze froze him on his stand. He guiltily looked at Kaname and he met the pureblood's stern face.

"Kaname-sama…" he greeted the pureblood.

"I'm disappointed in you Aidou." The pureblood's cold voice made Hanabusa shiver in fear. He looked down and sad. "You want to help me in my problems and yet you keep adding more."

"I make an apology about it, Kaname-sama… I was not thinking clearly about my actions." He admitted his fault in front of the pureblood.

"I'm glad you realized your fault, Aidou." Kaname uttered and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "What if you that woman reveal our existence? Have you thought about that?" His eyes narrowed on the blond and scrutinized the noble.

Hanabusa nodded and sulked. "I apologize, Kaname-sama."

"Your apologies are worthless now Aidou." The pureblood turned around and Hanabusa faced his back.

Kaname walked towards the window and opened the curtain. He allowed the light to blind Hanabusa. The blond noble didn't move away from the light and accepted his punishment.

After a while Kaname sighed and uttered, "You should be thankful that you haven't exactly bitten her. According to Kain, you attempted but failed. Plus, if that girl reveals your actions no one would believe her since she has no concrete evidence. I hope you two would not meet again or else she may prove the next time you meet what you really are." The pureblood closed the curtains and walked towards Hanabusa. "You should count yourself fortunate, Aidou."

Hanabusa was somehow relieved at the revelations the pureblood told him. But then before he could fully rejoice, the pureblood stared at him and uttered "But you will still be punished for your misbehavior Aidou."

"Hai… Kaname-sama." Hanabusa uttered and looked down once more.

Kaname sighed and said, "I will think about your punishment and tell you about it when we come back to Cross Academy. Go back to your room and contemplate about your wrong doings."

"Hai…" Hanabusa uttered and bowed. Then he went out of the room and shut the door close behind him. He sighed and felt relieved that the pureblood didn't kill him because of what he did. _He was still lucky._

He walked back to his room while thinking about his punishment. He hoped that it wasn't the buckets or anything too impossible for him to do.

***

After a few days, the students came back to Cross Academy and classes had begun once more. Hanabusa waited for his punishment but it seemed that the pureblood had forgotten about it. He was not happy but relieved that the case had been settled without him being punished.

But one night, he was unexpectedly summoned to Kaname's room. He braced himself for his punishment and looked at the pureblood as he announced his punishment.

"Yuuki seemed to have some problems. I knew she's disturbed about it even though she didn't tell me directly." Kaname uttered with a sad tone.

Hanabusa thought that the pureblood was worried for the Cross girl. He realized that whenever the pureblood mentioned the girl, he would look depressed and problematic. It somehow pissed him off whenever that was the case, the human girl didn't know how much Kaname worried about her and yet there she goes making matters worse for the pureblood. He remembered the day when Yuuki Cross gave her blood to the bastard Kiryu when he lost control over himself. Even though Kaname didn't react wildly at what the girl did, he knew that the pureblood felt enraged at the taboo those two did.

He clenched his hands to a fist at those thoughts and stared at the pureblood. He gulped his saliva and searched for words to say. "What do you want me to do Kaname-sama?"

The pureblood didn't speak and kept staring through the window. Hanabusa understood his silence and uttered, "As you wish Kaname-sama."

"If you can elevate at least some of her problems, I will take it as a great help Aidou." Kaname uttered and sighed.

"Anything for you Kaname-sama." Hanabusa uttered and bowed before taking his leave. He walked out of the room and thought about the pureblood's request. For him, it didn't seemed like a request but an order. He would do anything for the pureblood, even if it means helping the human girl who had been the apple of the pureblood's eyes.

***

Yuuki was patrolling around the campus one night all alone. As she was about to finish her patrol, she felt someone's aura walking towards her. She turned around and looked to whom the presence came from. She was surprised to see the blond Night Class student in front of her.

"Aidou-sempai? Shouldn't you be in class?" She asked the noble with a puzzling expression on her face.

Hanabusa frowned and sighed, "I was bored. Anyway, you seemed troubled over something." He stared at her and saw how her expression changed at what he said.

"Um… actually I am." Yuuki uttered in a soft voice. "I had been thinking about what you said about having no memories about my past. I asked Kaname-sempai but then he wouldn't tell me. I tried to look for it myself but then every time I did I couldn't find it."

"I see. Is that all?"

Yuuki nodded and wryly smiled. "Why do you ask?" She tilted her head to the side as she asked him that.

"Nothing. It's not like I care if you have problems or not you know!" He defended and looked away slightly blushing.

"Anyway, if that's all you wanted to know I should be heading back to my dorm now. Yori-chan maybe worried about me." She smiled and bowed at the noble.

The name sent a jolt to Hanabusa's mind_. Yori? She said Yori. Was the Yori she knew, the Yori he met?_ His eyes widened and looked at Yuuki.

"Nee, do you mind if I send you back to your dorm room. I mean, it would be so ungentle man of me to send a female back to her room without an escort."

Yuuki was taken back at what he said. "Aidou-sempai!! That's the first time you ever said that to me…" Then he surprised expression changed to suspicion as she said, "Don't tell me you're planning something behind my back? If you're going to do something bad, I will report you to Kaname-sempai and the Chairman."

Hanabusa frowned and felt irritated at her ill thoughts about him. "I'm not as ill-behaved as you thought. I was purely concerned about you."

Then after a while Yuuki looked at him with confusion, "Sorry about the wrong idea but you need to do that Aidou-sempai, I can manage to take care of myself. Besides, I'm going to see Zero first. So goodnight Aidou-sempai." With that she left him standing there and walked away.

Hanabusa sighed and thought about Yuuki's dorm mate, Yori. Was it merely a coincidence or was bad luck just around the corner? He thought about what he should do. _It would be better for him if he wouldn't let his curiosity get the better of him._ After all if the Yori Yuuki knew and the Yori he met were just one person, he would be in trouble. But then again he couldn't help meeting the girl named Yori. _What if she was different?_ Well, that was good for his sake since he wouldn't be in trouble and everything would be fine. _But what should he do?_

Before Hanabusa could even decided he heard some rustling sounds around him. He looked around and tried to search for the scamp who made that noise. Then suddenly something passed his eyes and he saw a brunette gal walking towards the Sun Dorm's direction.

He scratched his eyes and opened them wide. He tried to get the glimpse of the brunette who ran back to her dorm. Then it hit him, she was the girl he saw at the bar. The girl he almost ravished and attacked. His jaw dropped at that revelation. He couldn't believe it. She was a student here in Cross Academy. _How was that possible?_ He shook his head and bet 100 bucks that she's the same girl that shared the room with Yuuki Cross.

He looked at the girl as she walked back to her dorm and disappeared in the darkness. He sighed in defeat and said to himself, "I am so busted if Kaname-sama figured out that the girl I almost assaulted was studying here in Cross Academy." But then as he thought of that he wondered why he didn't see her before. _Is she a transferee here or a new student? And why hasn't he recognized her face before? _He remembered all the face of his fans and yet why wasn't she familiar to his sight?

With those thoughts on his head he walked back to class and decided on what he was going to do.

* * *

H: Aidou's PoV. ehehe, anyway, I would like to babble more but my mother is kicking me out of the PC. Damn.

M: Poor you. eheheh LOL! Anyway, please review minna!!~

H: Hai!~ ja mata nee. ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

H: LOL thanks for the reviews guys!! So happy... too bad Mitsuki-chi isn't here... she's in the hospital coz her older brother got sick with typhoid. poor guy. so to all to my dear readers, please take note if you're drinking something safe. Don't want you guys to get sick... especially nowadays were there are viruses and illnesses here and there. anyway... enough babbling and more typing. please enjoy this chapter minna!!~

* * *

**Fated for you**

_Hana x Yori ff story_

Chapter 3: A thing called **Destiny**

***

"_Crap!"_

That word fell from Hanabusa's lips as he thought of what happened yesterday. He had talked with Yuuki Cross and found out about her problem. He reported it back to the pureblood and Kaname just dismissed him afterwards. He figured out that the pureblood was troubled at his report. After all, Yuuki Cross doubted the pureblood whom she thought discerned about her past. And he couldn't blame Yuuki about that; it was after all, the pureblood that saved her so Kaname must know more than that. _Or at least he believed so._

The pureblood was keeping a lot of things not only to her but to all the other people around him, including him. But then again, he wouldn't ask the pureblood why he hadn't told anyone of his plans. It was disrespectful and stupid if Hanabusa asked that from the pureblood. He trusted Kaname and Kaname trusted him. _That was all that mattered._

He figured Kaname had too much burden on his shoulders and he didn't want to add more weight to those problems. That is why he didn't tell him the whole story that happened last night.

Because last night, he had confirmed that the girl whom he _almost_ attacked was a student here in Cross Academy. Not only that, but she was the dorm mate of Yuuki Cross.

'Shit!!'

He cursed again. _How rare was the chance of that happening?_ He thought he was lucky since he didn't get severely punished but now after that, he must be one of the unluckiest men in the whole world. He combed his hand on his blond wavy hair and closed his eyes. _Fate was totally cruel on him._

He sighed and opened his eyes. He had decided after that, that he will confront the girl and erase her memory of how they met_. It would be a lot better to destroy the evidence before it showed itself._ He wouldn't risk the chances of destroying Kaname's trust on him. He could take any punishment but he couldn't take the pureblood's sad expression on his face as he tells him that he had destroyed his trust. _He couldn't take it. He wouldn't let it happen._ So tonight, he would skip class and meet with her. He would obliterate her recollections and let everything be the same as it was.

Yes, that was the best decision. It was for the best for his sake and as well for everyone.

***

Yori sighed and closed the book she was reading. She looked at her clock and it stated 7:45 pm. She had already finished doing her homework and assignments. She had already finished almost half of the book she was reading earlier. She sighed with boredom and spot a certain white envelop her mother gave her before she left her home.

Her mother had scolded her whole hearted when she learned that Yori had turn down another decent man she had picked for her. She stood there quiet as a mouse as her mother reprimanded her. _She was used to it. _There was no use for logical reasoning with her mother; after all… _her mother was desperate._

She was so desperate to the fact that she wanted Yori stop school and just get married. _It was illogical as well as ridiculous. _She had many plans for her future and she was totally not ready for love to come along her way.

She read the letter once more. After re-reading it for the second time, she closed and put the letter back inside the envelope. She shook her head and decided to free her mind about her mother's lectures. She stood up from her seat and placed her shoes on. She knew it was already past curfew but then a little bit of fresh air wouldn't hurt. Thus she silently went out of the room and walked through the queer corridors. Then she closed the huge door of the main entrance. It made a slight squeaky sound as she shut it but then she knew no one could have heard it. She figured that everyone had already been in bed, ready to sleep.

As she stepped down the small ladder, she braced herself for the cold air that passed through her. She ignored the cold air and walked towards her favorite spot.

***

Yori knew it was forbidden to stay up as well as walk around school grounds after curfew. But then, she couldn't help try to break the rule sometimes and this was definitely one of those _'sometimes._'

Soon, she reached her favorite spot in the school campus. It was the bed of flowers near the lake. Only few people came there and she knew why, they were too much busy doing other unimportant stuffs. No one realized that there were more things in Cross Academy than boys, fame and popularity.

She sat down on the grass and looked at the serene scenery in front of her. She was mesmerized at how the lake looked so peaceful and quiet. All she could hear at that moment were the sounds of crickets and insects humming around the place. Then she could see how the water reflected the moon and stars. It made the lake look like the wall paper that she pasted on the ceiling of her bedroom back in her home. It brought memories of her happy childhood and the nostalgic reverie that happened when her family was complete.

She cuddled her legs closer to her chest as she looked at the sight in front of her. _It was absolutely magnificent._

All her thoughts rippled away as she heard some footsteps walking closer to her. She cocked her head towards the intruder and saw a blonde guy with blue eyes. He looked surprised as she noticed his presence but soon it faded and a confident side of him appeared. He flashed a smile at her and fixed his white uniform. He was obviously a night class student judging by the way he looked.

She looked at how his uniform slightly got dirty. She thought that it probably happened because he walked all the way from the main building to where they were at. She titled her head at him and quietly stared at him.

"Can I help you?" Yori asked and looked at the new comer.

"Ah… I was surprised to see a Day Class Student here. It's already past your curfew." He told her with a cool and confident voice. But then that didn't intimidate Yori and she glanced away from him.

"And you're skipping in your classes. I suppose you're the one they call Aidou-sempai?" She mumbled coherently and looked at the lake once more.

Hanabusa grinned and felt happy that the girl named Yori knew her. _Of course, who wouldn't? He is after all… the idol of the Night Class, Hanabusa Aidou._ Then he examined her face that showed no emotions. It was like his classmates' Shiki and Rima. It didn't show any expression. It also didn't stated any thoughts that were running inside her head. It was the first time he saw that look on a human. Usually, all the **women** and _men_ he knew were too easy to read.

All his fan girls were too easy to read. He knew what they wanted and thought at a particular moment and yet here this woman or _girl_ seemed different. _Not to mention that aside from all the human girls he knew._ He felt something unique about her like she was an extraordinary girl that seemed too usual for her sake.

Hanabusa was too occupied scrutinizing her so he didn't realize that her brown eyes already locked on his blue ones. He slightly faltered but then he tried to hide his embarrassment and smiled at her.

"So… how did you know that I am Aidou?" He tried to open up a topic about him_. After all, everyone talked about him._ He was so sure of that since he knew he was that popular so it wouldn't surprise him if she was his fan.

Yori didn't reply for a while and kept looking at Hanabusa. Her face showed no usual girly-girl expression like his fan girls. She was looking at him like she was a private investigator, firm and staid.

"I heard from Yuuki that you were the most misbehaved student. A law breaker if you put in layman's term, in case you didn't understand what I said earlier." She mumbled and stared blankly at Aidou.

He couldn't believe it. He was being underestimated by this female. This is the first time that had happened and not to mention that she was a girl. _A HUMAN GIRL!!_

"I understand what misbehaved mean, f.y.i. I am after all a genius." He defended his pride and uttered back to her.

Her expression changed into a less surprised one. Then she mouthed, "I see… I thought that there was nothing else inside your brain but air since you're so full of yourself."

_WHACK!_ It hit him right on the spot. She knew he who really was and yet she had to mention his flaws. _What kind of woman says those mean things to a guy like him?_

"I am not so full of myself." He stated and slightly raised his voice. _What do you expect? He had to defend himself, somehow… especially to this girl._

"I see… then my apologies." She uttered and stood up. "It must be my imagination or my own viewpoint. I don't mean to offend you though." Then she walked away from him and said, "I should go back to my room before I get caught."

"Hey! We're not done talking yet." He yelled.

Yori glanced at Hanabusa and said, "We aren't? Then I guess we should end it then. Goodbye." With that she marched back to the direction of her dorm.

Hanabusa cursed under his breath and decided to follow Yori. He followed the trail Yori took off and caught up with her.

"Hey!" He called her but unfortunately she didn't stop or glance at him. "Hey you!" He hollered her again and this time he placed a hand on her shoulder so she would stop. "Hey!"

"My name is not hey or hey you. It's Yori, Sayori Wakaba." She snapped at him with her expressionless face.

"Okay, anyway… don't you recognize me from somewhere?" He tried to let her remember what happened on the bar on the last day of their vacation.

"No and I'm not falling for that pick up line." She sneered at him and brushed his hand away from her shoulder. "If you're thinking of adding me to your fan girls, I would tell you to stop dreaming of it because not all women are into looks."

"What?! I didn't mean it like that!! And I am totally not picking you up or making you be one of my fan girls, for Peter's sake!" he defended himself and was slightly taken back at what she said. _Was this girl really too frank on how he acts and looks like?_

"Oh really then? What really are you trying to prove then, Aidou-sempai?" She uttered sternly and crossed her arms on her chest. She was taunting him to speak up what's on his mind. Somehow, her gaze was cold and intent at the same time. He couldn't grasp what she wanted to prove to him.

"I'm just saying if you remember anything about us… _meeting_." He told her.

"You mean right now?"

"No!! I meant at the bar!!"

Yori was slightly taken back at his revelation. _How did he knew she went to a bar last vacation?_ Then one thing popped on her mind, "You're not a stalker are you?" Her eyes slightly squinted with suspicion at him.

"HELL NO!!"

"Psychic?"

"NO! Crap! I'm telling you that I bumped into you at the bar when I was going to the rest room." He explained to her. _Does he have to shove what really happened on her face? For Pete's sake, this was an embarrassing experience to him. Never did he, Hanabusa Aidou, do that. He was a gentleman in front of the ladies and yet now, it was as if every bit of gentleness in him disappeared. _

Then gradually Yori realized what he was pointing at. _He was the man who tried to harass her._

"Look, I don't know what happened back then but I was drunk so—" he tried to walk towards her and decided to erase her memories but then Yori took a few steps back.

"Now I remember. You were the guy who tried to harass me. Don't you dare come any closer or I will scream and make sure Yuuki and Zero-kun hear it. No way are you going to harass me again." She threatened him and put a huge distance between them.

"No! That wasn't what I meant. I—" he took a step closer to her but she placed a hand between them.

"Don't move any closer or I swear only the deaf can't hear my scream. I'm not afraid of telling everyone that you're a pervert who tried to assault an innocent girl that found you less attractive."

"WHAT??!" he exclaimed. He couldn't believe it. _She found him unattractive?! Not only that but she thought that he was a stalker as well as a pervert! That was too much. His ego was totally been crumpled by her frankness and by her as well._

He was about to lose his temper to this girl and straddle her neck but then it would only bring him more trouble so he decided to calm down. "Look, I mean no harm and I would definitely not stalk or assault you."

"Right. You could just tell me that vampires exist as well." She mumbled and eyed on him.

"How can you say that?!" He asked her with shock. _Did she know?_

"Say what?"

"That! About the vampire thingy!"

"That was just a figure of speech, _Mr. I-am-a-genius_." She mocked him.

He was somehow relieved she didn't know about him being a vampire as well as figuring he was one. _His secret was safe._

"I see… well then, I'll be going then. I won't bother you anymore, just so you know." He uttered and decided to leave her there. After all, she didn't know about him almost attacking her, that night. As well as letting his existence as a vampire be uncovered. It was better to leave the poor frank girl alone before she figures out his true objective.

"Wait… Aidou-sempai." She hollered his name and he stopped walking.

'Just like now.' He told himself and glanced back at her with annoyance. "What?" He was somehow tensed that maybe she had remembered the crime he almost done to her that night.

She eyed on him with no hesitation and uttered, "Do you think I would just keep quiet like that?" She must be out of her mind, saying those bold words but she was out of ideas. She was sure her mother wouldn't stop pestering her even if she tells the woman that she wouldn't be marrying anyone until she was bored of her single life. This was her only choice, to black mail him for the debt he still owe her.

"Say what?" Aidou muttered with disbelief. That girl sounded as if she was threatening him. Hell, He was being blackmailed.

Yori sighed and said, "I said, I want to make a deal with you." She bravely mouthed those words to him. She knew she was going to regret this later on. She had so many men to choose from in the whole world and yet, she chose him: The playboy Hanabusa Aidou.

"And what would that be?" He curiously asked. His instinct told him that whatever deal she was going to state to him was not good.

"Please be my boyfriend for a few months." She said in a gentle but firm voice. Her brown eyes didn't waver as she looked at him.

While he, on the other hand, was taken back to the words that fell from her lips. "What?!" He uttered as his blue eyes widened with shock and surprise.

"I said, please be my boyfriend." She repeated with the same tone and stare at him.

_Was he dreaming? The girl who almost spat with him was asking him to be her girlfriend? Had the world gone mad? Oh wait, it had… except it was only his.

* * *

_

H: Well so there you have it... heheh, LOL! will Aidou agree, you ask? Hmm... maye if you guys click the green button and review... he may tell you guys his decision!! soo.... please leave any comments and suggestions!! LOL!!

and yes, I miss Mitsuki-chi. anyway, if her dear readers are reading this... you may know the reason why she isn't updating he fan fictions... especially THOUSAND MILES! dang it... I uber excited what's gonna happen next... anyway...

ja mata nee minna!!~ bye bye.


	4. Chapter 4

H: Hey!~ I'm back! Wheeew. so this is gonna be my second time writing a fan fiction chapter all by myself. Mitsuki-chi is not here again coz she's busy in Makati. That's a city pretty far from where I am. Her brother's there, hospitalized. But I think she's here in our city again. Anyway... hope you guys enjoy this chapter. And thanks for the reviews!~ Without further ado... chapter 4!!

* * *

**Fated for you**

_Hana x Yori ff story_

Chapter 4: Conditions

***

'_Okay, STOP, REWIND AND PLAY!!_''

_He told himself as he tried to grasp what happened a few minutes earlier._

"_Please be my boyfriend for a few months." She said in a gentle but firm voice. Her brown eyes didn't waver as she looked at him._

"_What?!" He uttered as his blue eyes widened with shock and surprise._

"_I said, please be my boyfriend."_

'STOP!' He halted the scene flashing on the back of his mind like he was watching a movie. He sighed with trounce. She asked him to be her boyfriend. _Damn it… How weird and unexpected._ And there he was earlier, thinking about erasing her memories and now… _this?!_ _How unlucky could he get_? O_ne bad luck after another… was there no end to his bad streak?_

'_Unfortunately not_.' He told himself and looked at her.

"Are you serious about what you just said, Miss Wakaba?" He uttered and raised his brow. He was not the kind of guy who would think twice but then this was a different matter. This was Yuuki's friend and dorm mate in front of him. Not to mention, _the girl he almost bitten._ Plus, she was not just some regular pathetic human who idolized him. Somehow, she had a different breed unlike normal humans… _well for him that is._ He didn't know why he thought of her like that. But then he figured this was because she was close to Yuuki, who happens to be the apple of the eye of the pureblood, which he adored and respected. He convinced himself that there was no other reason besides that.

"Yes, I am dead serious about what I have just said Aidou-sempai. And please don't call me Miss Wakaba, it makes me feel old. You can call me Yori if you like." She muttered and looked at him.

Hanabusa noticed that her face had somehow lightened up. He suspected that it was because she had noticed that he wasn't going to harass her. _Not that he would try._

"I see… well, about that. Why do you want me to be you know… your boyfriend?" He couldn't help ask her the reason behind her bold proposal.

"Well…" Before Yori could answer, they heard noises coming closer to them. She was slowly worried that the prefects would see her, not that she was scared of Zero or Yuuki but still her record was on the line. She didn't want Yuuki to think she was starting to be a juvenile law breaker. So she looked at Hanabusa and whispered, "I have to go." She was about to turn around when Hanabusa grabbed her hand.

"Tomorrow, I'll come to your room while Cross is out. I'll knock on your window." He uttered softly and let her go. "Until then." He bid her farewell and walked towards the building. Slowly, the darkness enveloped him and he was gone.

Yori shook her head and stopped thinking about Hanabusa's last sentence. "Until then?" He repeated and softly sighed. Then as she heard the noises rustling closer to her, she decided to go back to the Sun Dorm before she gets caught by either her best friend or Zero.

***

The following night, Yori waited for Hanabusa. She wasn't eager but she still, she slightly anticipated his presence. She looked at Yuuki who was fixing herself in front of the mirror.

"So, Yori-chan… I'll be going then." Yuuki cheerfully remarked to Yori with a huge grin on her face.

Yori returned the smile and happily uttered, "Okay. Take care then Yuuki-chan… please don't over exert yourself." She remarked.

"I won't, don't worry! Besides, Zero is there to help me." She happily uttered and assured Yori of her safety.

"I hope so." Yori commented half-heartedly. Somehow, she can't help distrust her best friend's partner. It was as if, there was something different about Zero. But then, he wasn't the only one whom she found different. In fact, she found too many people in Cross Academy… too different. Like there was something else within the other students, especially the Night Class. She couldn't pinpoint how exactly she finds them different. She had no absolute reason or proof. But she was sure of her intuition about them, as well as Zero.

Yuuki smiled like an angel and mouthed, "Don't worry kay? Goodnight Yori-chan. I hope I won't wake you up when I come back later." She clasped her hands together in front of her chest like she was praying. She closed one eye and slightly tilted her head. She was apologizing for the disturbance she always do when she comes back from prefect duties.

"Don't worry. I don't mind, plus… I know how hard it must be to do those rounds by two people. Not to mention staying awake for almost half of the night. It's as if you guys are insomniac or vampires."

Yuuki was slightly taken back at Yori's words. But then she figured that it was a joke so she dryly laughed. "Yeah, anyway… See you later Yori-chan." She waved and walked out of the room.

Yori was left there thinking about Yuuki's reaction. She wondered why Yuuki and Hanabusa seemed to have the same reaction whenever she mentioned 'vampire.' She wondered if it was tabooed word for the prefects as well as the Night Class. It was a pretty weird coincidence that two people had responded almost the same to the word.

Before Yori could fully grasp the reason behind those two incidents, she heard light knocks coming outside through the window. She slowly stood up from her bed and placed a mark on the book she was reading before closing it. Then she walked towards the window and saw a familiar figure. She opened the window so Hanabusa could enter. Afterwards, she walked away so he could come inside.

"Does Cross take that long before she starts patrolling?" He asked her as soon as he walked inside the room. His eyes lingered on the small room. _Were all human rooms this small?_ _This was even smaller than his bathroom._

"Good evening to you too…" Yori coldly greeted him. She practically ignored his remark earlier.

It was only then that Hanabusa realized that he had forgotten his manners. But before he could reply to her greeting she continued on talking.

"No, it usually doesn't but then I was worried about her. I feel like there's something gonna happen today." She remarked and walked towards her bed where her books laid.

"No kidding, with Kiryu around…" Hanabusa replied and continued roaming his gaze around the room. He found the place neat and clean_. Hell, it was even cleaner than his room._

"What do you mean by that?" Yori couldn't help asked him what he meant by his sentence.

"Nothing. Anyway, what were you saying yesterday?" he changed the topic and saw that Yori was standing near her bed now. He looked at the piles of books on her bed and stared at each of the titles. He figured that most of the books that she was reading were literature and fictional stories or novels.

Yori picked her books off the bed and neatly placed it on the desk. Then she stood near Hanabusa and uttered, "Don't misunderstand. I don't admire or like you, Aidou-sempai." She frankly whipped at him. Then she added, "I'm just in need of your help and service. It seems like you're the only one I can trust… here."

Hanabusa couldn't grasp what he was going to feel. He wanted to be proud that she trusted out of so many men in here but then he couldn't help wonder why she wanted help at the same time.

"Why? What's your problem?"

She looked at him and said, "Well… you see. My mother is planning to get me a man in my life, whether I like it or not."

"Well… what's wrong with that?"

"What's wrong with it is that I don't want one."

"You don't?"

"Yes."

"Then what do you need me for?"

Yori sighed and answered his query, "I want you to act like my boyfriend, just enough to prove to my mother that I don't need her help in finding a guy."

"But didn't you just said that you—"

"Yes, that is true. I don't want a man that my mother matched me up. You see, she makes me go to these dates and arrangements. I get to be paired with some guy I don't even know. And then she expects me to be well… a couple with the date she set me up." She paused and sighed.

He could see how much problem she had to go through as she explained.

"So, I thought that maybe she would stop the match making if I have a boyfriend."

"That's where I come in?"

"Yes. You're going to act and pretend to be my boyfriend. But then… it will only be temporary. After a few dates and get together, we can separate from one another like nothing happened."

"So… we don't need to become boyfriend-girlfriend here?" He meant Cross Academy by 'here'.

"Yes, there's no need. Plus, I don't need unwelcomed glares and death threats from your fans." She remarked.

"Of course. Well then, sure I'll help. Only if, you won't tell anyone that I did help you and we are acting as 'fake lovers'. Also, you have to forget ever meeting me in the bar, got it?"

"Sure. I'll abide by your conditions, Aidou-sempai. Please rest assured that I will keep the end of my bargain as long as you keep yours." She stared at his aquamarine eyes and waited for his reply.

"Okay then." He smirked and extended his hand.

Yori stared at it and then looked at Hanabusa's face. Afterwards, she stretched out her hands and clasps her own to his.

"So this is a deal then?" Yori asked and eyed at Hanabusa.

"Yeah." Hanabusa added and shook hands with her. Then he felt how warm her hand was. It somehow sizzled his the coldness in his hand. He looked at her cinnamon eyes and saw no emotions on it. He wondered if she was always like this. Cold, Reserved, Calm and Quiet. Not that he had known her that long.

Yori coughed a little and said, "Um… can I have my hand back now, if you don't mind?"

That was when Hanabusa noticed that he had been dazing off while holding her hand and staring at her face. Then he let go of her hand and looked away. He decided to stroll inside the room and looked around.

"Well then… anything you want to ask me, Aidou-sempai?" Her voice interrupted his examination of the room.

He glanced at her and shook his head. "No nothing. By the way, when do we start this little charade of yours?"

Yori shook her head and replied, "This Saturday. My mother wants me to go home this weekend and do something."

"Okay then… I'll borrow Akatsuki's car and we'll use it to go to your parent's house." Hanabusa uttered and put his hands on his pockets. "Meet me up in the entrance gate around 10 am. I should be ready by then."

"Okay… although I was hoping we could just commute."

Hanabusa's eyes widened a little. He would commute with her? _Um… no way, that was out of the question. Commuting would mean getting on a crowded transportation device with so many human people. It also means he would get tired because of that. Plus, commuting also means that he would be exposed to sunlight._

"No. We would be going there by Akatsuki's red sports car." He uttered firmly.

"But—"

"No buts. I won't commute, no matter how much you tell me and ask me to."

"Why?"

'Because I have reasons that I cannot tell you.' He wanted to tell her that but then he couldn't utter it.

"Just because I told you so."

Yori's brown eyes squinted as she looked at Hanabusa. "You're being childish."

"I am not. I'm only giving you a better and comfortable option. Besides, I'm claustrophobic." He lied about his phobia. He was absolutely not afraid of close rooms or crowded places in a small place. He just wanted to have a concrete reason.

Yori couldn't believe what Hanabusa just said. "Do you even know what claustrophobic means?"

_Pierce._ That remark stabbed him. _Does this girl honesty think that his brain only comprises of air?_ "Of course I do. I told you I was a genius right?"

Yori shook her head and smiled. Even though she was smiling, Hanabusa knew she still didn't believe that he was a genius. _Women…_

"Look, I don't care if you believe that I'm a genius or not. But I'm serious about my phobia."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay, I believe you." She uttered with an expressionless face.

He couldn't help be amazed at how much her face and expressions could change so easily. Unlike him who had to control himself to be able to think straight, the girl in front of him seemed like an expert on having patience. He wondered why that happened though. Was he really childish as she say so he couldn't easily control himself? _No, that would be crazy._ He had self control_… well_ _most of the time… especially if Kaname was there._ But no, 'she' had self control all the time, as if it was so easy like breathing air to her.

"You do?" he couldn't believe how he easily fooled her and make her believe what he just said.

"Yes, I do. Now… if you don't have anything else to do in here, I suggest you go back to class before Yuuki gets back."

"Are you throwing me out?" He raised a brow on her when she suggested that thought.

"No." She seriously looked at him and added, "I just don't want to get caught by the prefects nor another student."

"Right…" He uttered briefly and walked towards the window. Then before he jumped out of the window, he took one last glance at Yori. He saw that she was getting on her bed.

"What?" She asked him when he was staring at her.

"Nothing. I was just wondering if you're going to sleep this early."

She nodded and replied, "Yes. Unlike you who have class in the night, we have classes in the morning."

"Right." He whispered and was about to jump through the window when stopped. He glanced at Yori again and added, "Well good night then."

Yori nodded. "Same to you, Aidou-sempai."

"See you on Saturday then." With those words, he jumped and disappeared.

"yeah. See you." Yori whispered to herself and tilted her head to the side. She sighed and leaned her head on the pillow. _Was she really going to make Hanabusa Aidou her fake boyfriend?_ Somehow, it seemed like a bad idea. She sighed and closed her eyes. She thought about her decision and about Hanabusa as sleep took her in.

* * *

H: So there ya have it!! Chapter 4. hmmm... the next chapter is Yori introducing Aidou to her family. LOL! Wonder what's gonna happen in the Wakaba household? And what will happen? hehe, anyway... hope you like this chapter. LOL!!~ hmm... well then. please review!!~ ^-^


	5. Chapter 5

H: Hey!~ I'm back with Mitsuki-chi! Yey!~

M: Sorry for the absence minna!~ How are you guys?

H: hehe... we're fine!~So let's start this chapter shall we? ^-^

M: Okay!! Oh yeah, We don't own. Enjoy minna!~ ^o^

* * *

**Fated for you**

_Hana x Yori ff story_

Chapter 5: Meeting the Wakaba

***

"_Are you sure about this?"_

Hanabusa asked her and glanced at Yori. He stopped the car in front of a two storey building painted with white and blue coating.

"There's no turning back once you do this." Hanabusa added. Look, he didn't want to force her to do reckless things like this. He knew she was going to regret this sooner or later. Believe him; he knew that she would regret making him, her fake boyfriend because she will fall for him. _All WOMEN DOES! _And he didn't like women who clung to him like vines. So when Yori does fall for him, he'll be kind with her and tell her to look for another guy. _Look, he wasn't going to play around with her._ No offense, but he wasn't cuckoo to jilt Yuuki Cross's best friend. _Well he could but then Kaname would kill him and he didn't want that._ He looked at her closely and she stared back at him with a blank expression on her face.

"I'm serious about this Aidou-sempai so please don't worry about me. I have already thought of this over and over again. This is all I've got. It's this or nothing." Yori uttered and sighed. She didn't want to use Hanabusa Aidou for this but he was her only option.

"Okay then, if you say so." Hanabusa replied and took the key off the car hole. Then he looked at Yori and flashed a smile, "And please, call me Hanabusa. I don't want your parents to think we're not really you know."

"You're right. I guess you really are smarter than you look." Yori complimented.

"Thanks." Hanabusa tried to imagine that it was a sarcastic compliment than a coy remark. Then he went out of the car and walked towards Yori's door. He opened it and let Yori out of his cousin's car. Then after that he pressed the alarm and the car automatically locked. Yori eyed on Hanabusa and he grinned back at her. "Don't want my cousin to blame me for not taking care of his car." Hanabusa uttered. Yori only sighed and shook her head.

'This is going to be a long day…' Yori uttered and marched towards the door of her mother's house. She pressed on the doorbell and waited for her siblings to open it. Then she felt Hanabusa's hand on her shoulder and she stiffened because of it. She eyed on Hanabusa and he looked back at her. "You don't have to enjoy this." She coldly remarked with a blank face.

"I'm not." Hanabusa defensively replied. "I'm merely helping you out."

"Really? It seems there's an alternative reason other than that." Yori retorted back.

"Are you telling me I enjoy taking advantages of girls like yo---" Hanabusa stopped talking since the door opened and a gorgeous female eyed on them.

"I suggest you take your hands off my little sister, bob or I'll kill you." The lady with long auburn hair that reached her waist threatened Hanabusa. Her face was serious and scary so Hanabusa unlatched his hand away from Yori's shoulder.

Afterwards, Hanabusa raised his hand and tried to greet Yori's elder sister. "hello! You must be Yori's elder sister—"

"No… he's my eldest brother, Chika… Hanabusa-sempai." Yori corrected and looked at Hanabusa who seemed shocked to know that the beautiful woman in front of them wasn't really a WOMAN! She sighed in her head since she couldn't blame him because her brother was indeed more beautiful than she was. Her brother was a homosexual. He had been like that ever since he stepped into high school, she was just a grade school student back then. Then she eyed on her brother Chika who seemed pissed at Hanabusa. She smiled at him and he saw her sweet angelic smiled.

"Welcome home Yori-chan. Did you have a safe trip from school? Why don't you come in and leave that pervert behind?" Chiaki smiled genuinely at Yori and ignored Hanabusa's presence. Then he pulled Yori away from Hanabusa and slammed the door at Hanabusa's face. After awards Chika sighed with relief and said, "Who the hell was that guy Yori-chan? Was he harassing you? Oh my poor little sister!!" Chika worried asked Yori. He took her hands and sobbed. "My cutest little sister…"

"Um…" Yori sweat dropped looked at Chika. Then she added, "He's my boyfriend aniki*..."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH???!!!!" Chika shouted loudly.

…

"What's going on here? Why are you so noisy Chika-ani*?" Yori's eldest sister Hinata squealed as she walked down the stairs. Then she saw Chika's jaw drop and Yori's blank face. She smiled at Yori and greeted her, "hey. How's school little sister?" She asked. Then afterwards she looked at Chika. "Oi! Your spirit is fading, Chika-ani." She slapped the soul back to Chika and he staggered to open the door.

"What's gotten into him?" Airi, Yori's elder sister asked and smiled at the two females.

"OI!!! Are you OUR LITTLE YORI'S BOYFRIEND????!!!!!!" Chika shouted loudly at the blond in front of their door.

Airi and Hinata looked at Yori with wide eyes. "BOYFRIEND?" They said in chorus. Yori sighed and shook her head. This was really going to be a long day.

***

"Oh… you're so grounded when mom comes Yori-chan!~" Airi's teasing voice echoed in the living room where they stayed. She giggled and looked at Hanabusa. But she had to praise her little sister for finding such a gorgeous blond for a boy friend, not to mention he looked rich too.

Chika who was sitting between Yori and Hanabusa agreed with Airi. "I wonder what kind of poison this guy gave you for you to allow him to be your boyfriend Yori-chan." Chika worriedly uttered to Yori and hugged her. He sobbed and then glared at Hanabusa. "I will not let him leave this house alive if he…"

"Aniki… that's too mean. He's not doing anything wrong with me. I really…" Yori uttered without hesitation. "I really… like…"

Airi and Chika looked at Yori and smiled. Hinata smiled as well and tried to help her little sister. "Hora! Airi… Chika-ani, don't you have some appointments for today? C'mon." Hinata pulled Chika and Airi out of the living room. "Plus, I need to see my sweet husband before lunch!~"

"Eeeh?! You're dragging us along?!" Chika and Airi whined and looked at Hinata.

Hinata glared at them and they both whimpered in fear. Hinata smiled back at Yori and Hanabusa. "We'll be back after a few minutes, Yori-chan!~" Then Hinata dragged her two elder siblings out of the house.

Yori sighed and uttered, "How embarrassing. I can't believe you saw experienced that."

"No that's okay. They were actually funny." Hanabusa replied and grinned. He had never expected Yori to grow up in a place like this. It was as if she didn't belong here. Her siblings were pretty much different from her. Hell, they were a lot different from her. He looked at her and saw she wasn't happy with his compliment. "So…" He tried to open a new conversation.

She looked at his blue marine eyes and listened to him.

He coughed lightly and continued, "… You're the youngest?"

She nodded and replied, "Yes, I am."

"I see… we're in the same boat then."

"What do you mean?"

"Like you, I'm the youngest in the family as well as the only male child of my parents."

"I see… I guess that's why you looked pretty much spoiled. Your parents must have given you everything." She sarcastically muttered.

"No. Actually my parents did the opposite when I was a child." Hanabusa blankly uttered.

Yori eyed in him and saw a hint of sadness and prudence in them. She wobbled her shoulders and sighed. Maybe she had said too much. "Sorry about that." She apologized.

He looked at her and smiled. "None taken, I don't blame you for thinking of me like that. After all, I act like I'm a spoiled rich kid at school right?"

"Are you actually admitting it?" She uttered with disbelief. She couldn't believe that Hanabusa Aidou would admit that he acted like that way. She was expecting him to be rejecting such an idea but he took it lightly. _Maybe he wasn't as easy to read as she thought he was. Maybe there was a side of him that she didn't know. Something that no one knew…_

"Well I don't think admitting that I'm spoiled isn't as bad as it sounds. After all being I liked being pampered and spoiled." He proudly scoffed.

She sighed heavily and shook her head. _Or maybe… she was thinking too much about his good side._ She didn't really know now. He wasn't as easy to read like she thought he was.

"How about you? Are you okay with your brother being gay?" He raised a brow as he looked at her.

She nodded and eyed on him. "It's not such a big deal. I mean, he's only being honest right?"

"I see… how about your sister, is she single?"

"Are you initiating that you want to boot my sister?" She raised her brow at him. Her tone was firm and strict. He backed away before she spats at him again.

"No. I was just interested to know more about you and your family." He corrected and weakly grinned.

She didn't believe his alibi but nevertheless she decided to open about her family. "Well, my eldest sister Hinata… she's the brunette with the glasses. She's the second child of the family. She's already married to her husband. Except… she's unfertile."

"Unfertile as in… she can't have you know….?"

"Yes. She can't have children."

"I see… what about your gay brother?"

"gay?"

"Well… he isn't exactly a she right?"

"You have a point."

"Well…?"

She frowned and tied her brows in a knot. "Why are you so eager to know about Airi-nee?" She couldn't help ask him.

"I am not. I'm merely asking." He defended himself and looked at her without averting his eyes. His intentions were pure and he didn't intend to add something else to his words.

"If you say so." She replied coldly. Then she added, "Well… Airi-nee is actually betrothed before."

"Before?" He was curious to know more about her sister.

"Yup. Her lover died before the day of their marriage. It's really quite a terrible experience for her. Up until now she hasn't gone over his death yet." She sadly uttered and looked in a daze. "He was such a nice gentleman. He loved my sister so much and she loved him back just the same."

"I see… and then your brother has a woman's heart despise his sex organ."

"Why do you have to be so vulgar with your words?"

"Well… do you want me to call him a gay or homo?"

"That's harsh you know."

"I'm merely stating a fact here!"

"Yeah right."

"Anyway… is this the reason why your mother wishes for you to be married or have a boy friend?"

She nodded. "She thinks that I am the only one who can give her… the grand children she wishes so much to have. With Airi-nee being a playgirl after her lover's death, Hinata-oneesama's infertile issue and Chika-aniki's sexuality issue. I'm the only source of light in giving grandchildren to her."

"Your mother's pretty much desparate."

"Tell me about it…"

Silence fell between them since they didn't knew what else to talk about.

Then Hanabusa looked at Yori's cherubin face. Now he knew why Yori asked for his help. Then he looked away from her. He couldn't help chortle as he remembered what happened earlier.

Yori noticed that Hanabusa was laughing. "Why are you laughing?" She questioned.

"Nothing." He uttered and smirked.

"That doesn't sound like nothing. Now tell me, why are you laughing Aidou-sempai?" She asked again.

He couldn't help tease her and leaned closer to her. "Call me by my name first." He playfully whispered.

Yori glared at him. He was supposed to be scared but then he couldn't help tease her more. They locked their gazes at one another for a while. Then slowly Hanabusa didn't realized that his face was getting closer and closer to her face. Yori's face didn't change as Hanabusa's face came closer to hers. She eyed on him intently and stayed quiet.

Her mind had completely gone blank at that moment. She didn't know why but it seemed as if her brain had undergone short term-memory loss. Then as Hanabusa's icy blue eyes locked on to her chocolate colored ones, she froze. She literally and actually froze. She had never experienced that reaction before until now… in front of him, Hanabusa Aidou.

Hanabusa couldn't understand why he was doing this. He told himself that he wouldn't let Yuuki Cross's friend fall for him or even led her on. But now… he was actually making a move on her. _Duh?!_ _It's pretty obvious isn't it? He was making a move on her!!_ He had to stop but then he couldn't. They were like opposite magnets attracting one another. It was inevitable and impossible to stop.

Soon they were only a few inches away when they heard a loud cough from behind the couch they were sitting on. Hanabusa and Yori looked at the person who coughed and saw a middle aged woman whose arms were crossed. She looked down at the two and frowned.

Hanabusa sweat dropped and leaned away from Yori. _Great, he blew it big time in front of Yori's mother. _

While Yori shyly looked away from embarrassment, she had totally made a fool out of herself. She looked like an idiot freezing like that at that moment. She should have pushed and jilted him away but then she couldn't. _Why? Why didn't she shove him away like any other guy she met and encountered with?_

* * *

H: Somehow short nee? hehe... but we'll end it with a cliffe today. ^-^

M: I just love cliffes!~ ^o^

H: I'm beginning to like them too!~ heheh... anyway... the next chapter will be about lunch with the Wakaba's! LOL!~ And yeash, *aniki and ani means elder brother.*

M: Hmm... ^o^ Please review minna!~ Hope you guys liked that!! ^o^

H: Hai hai!~ Ja mata nee!~


End file.
